Imperial Trade Organization Crafting Timeline
Imperial Trade Organization The following four quests are available from the Imperial Trade Organization. Quest: Discreet Help Questgiver: Saori Kendall, Imperial Trade Organization Administrator Requirements: Level 25 Crafting Saori asks for you to complete three work orders for her company. They are provided by the overseer. Complete these work orders, and then return to Saori to complete the quest. For details of the work orders, see: *New Targonor Society Work Orders The quest gives the following: *+30 Imperial Trade Organization *-10 Arcane Camarilla *-10 New Targonor Trading Company 50,000 experience Imperial Collaborator Pin: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 20 Crafting *Item Level: 30 *Stats: +19 Crafting Station Use Quest: Joining the Imperial Trade Organization Questgiver: Saori Kendall, Imperial Trade Organization Administrator Requirements: *Level 25 Crafting *Completed the quest "Discreet Help" Saori asks you to craft some enchanted shackles. The quest gives the following: *+300 Imperial Trade Organization *-100 Arcane Camarilla *-100 New Targonor Trading Company 80,000 experience Title: Imperial Tradesman Imperial Tradesman Pin: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +23 Crafting Station Use Quest: Artifact Lost (Imperial Trade Organization) Questgiver: Saori Kendall, Imperial Trade Organization Administrator Requirements: *Level 30 Crafting *Completed the quest "Joining the Imperial Trade Organization" *Being a member of the Imperial Trade Organization *Have at least +100 faction with the Imperial Trade Organization. Saori asks you to steal the Brazier of the Umbra from the Arcane Camarilla. She provides you a disguise (an apron) and tells you to put it on to fool them into thinking you are one of their members, and then do whatever it takes to get hold of the pieces of the Brazier of the Umbra and the recipe to fix it. *Put on the disguise (the apron). *Go to the Arcane Camarilla HQ and speak to Samkara. She will mistake you for a member of the Arcane Camarilla and she will ask you to bring her either three iron sheets, three firegrass bales or three dry boards. *Craft or acquire the items she wants, and return to Samkara, and give them to her. *Samkara will mention that the artisan who was to repair the Brazier of the Umbra is busy, so asks you to do it for her instead. She gives you the parts and the recipe to repair it. *Craft the three pieces together to make the "Brazier of the Umbra" and deliver that to Saori to complete the quest. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Imperial Trade Organization *-300 Arcane Camarilla *-300 New Targonor Trading Company 250,000 experience @ Levels 34-37 or 237,600 experience @ Level 33 50 silver Imperial Trade Organization Apron: *Crafting Apron (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +4 Problem Solving +9 Reasoning +22 Finesse +24 Crafting Station Use +12 Crafting Utility Use +36 Crafting Tool Use Quest: Skullduggery Questgiver: Saori Kendall, Imperial Trade Organization Administrator Requirements: *Level 35 Crafting (it is a level 36 quest however). *Completed the quest "Artifact Lost" *Being a member of the Imperial Trade Organization *Have at least +200 faction with Imperial Trade Organization Saori tells you that there is a merchant at the outpost outside Tursh by the name of Farquard Temmers who is selling some very rare resources. However, although he will sell to the other two societies, this merchant is refusing to sell to the Imperial Trade Organization. Saori tells you to travel to this outpost and steal the rare resources. She says that two of her men will be there to assist you if it gets to a fight. She asks that you then refine the resources according to the recpe she provides you, and return them to her. *Travel to Fisher's Pen outpost. This is in the chunk "Ocean Watch", just north of Tursh. *Find Farquard Temmers. *Hail him. A fight starts between the Imperial Trade Organization soldiers and some New Targonor Trading Company guards. Meanwhile, the dialog takes you through the actions of covering your face, punching him, and stealing the resources from him (don't worry, he forgets instantly who you are afterwards). *Craft the Enchanted Refined Materials. *Return these materials to Saori in New Targonor. Note: Contrary to incorrect or out-of-date information previously reported for this quest, this refining step is not a particularly difficult crafting combine at all. It is a 3600 action point combine, but you only need Grade C for the quest. I successfully made Grade A, as a brand new level 35 Blacksmith. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Imperial Trade Organization *-500 New Targonor Trading Company *-500 Arcane Camarilla 297,762 experience @ Level 35 or 332,640 experience @ Level 36 or 368,982 experience @ Level 37 5 silver Title: Imperial Trade Officer Imperial Trade Officer Pin: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 35 Crafting *Item Level: 45 *Stats: +28 Crafting Station Use Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 10 March 2012. Category:Crafting Guides